Dare
by fire-panther24
Summary: Oneshot. It was only a dare but something so much more came out of it. Liley


**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Dare

Becca Weller was having a small Christmas break get together at her house. It was only ten people, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Sarah, and some other kids from their English class. If this went well then her parents would let her throw a huge graduation bash. All the kids were sitting down watching Dead Silence and eating junk. When the movie was over everyone was trying to think of what to do.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" A boy named Erick suggested.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. Everyone else nodded.

"Who goes first?" Lilly asked. Becca came up with a quick solution. She wrote down everyone's names on slips of paper and put them in a hat. She then pulled them out and that's the order they went in. First up, Oliver.

"Umm...Lilly!" Lilly looked up quickly, "Truth or Dare?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, truth..., " Lilly said. Oliver thought hard. He knew practically everything about Lilly so what was there to ask? Oh, yeah...

"Is it true that you cried after you fell off your skateboard last week?" Oliver asked with a smirk. Lilly blushed.

"Umm...I..."

"Come on, you know the rules Lilly, tell the truth," Erick, one of the other boys, said. Lilly looked down.

"Y-yes..." She mumbled in a low voice. Richard, Becca's friend and cousin, laughed. Lilly glared at him and he shut up quickly.

"Ok, my turn!" Becca exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and waited for her to pick a victim. "Ok...Oliver," He bit his lower lip, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He said automatically.

"Alright, is it true...that you have a crush on Lilly?" Becca asked. Lilly and Oliver exchanged looks.

"No, Lilly's my buddy, not my crush," Oliver said though he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Heh, ok, Sarah, truth or dare?" Erick asked since it was his turn. She picked dare and he dared her to drink cup of mustard. She didn't want to do it but everyone kept urging her to and telling her it was the rules of the game so she finally gave way. She gagged as she caught a whiff of the mustard.

"Do I really have to?" Sarah asked. Everbody nodded their heads. She grimaced and raised the cup to her lips. She shut her eyes tight and gulped it down. Everyone, especially Erick, laughed when she finished. Sarah ran over to the sink and stuck her mouth under the fountain. She rinsed her mouth out and glared at everyone. "That was sick," She said.

"Take it easy, man," Richard said. Sarah gave him a look and sat back down with the others. The game continued on and pretty soon everyone was picking dares and the dares were getting bigger and...hotter. It wasn't long before people were getting dared to kiss other people. Becca had kissed both Erick and Johnny, Lilly had to be _forced_ to kiss Oliver and Miley had to let Richard kiss her neck for a couple of seconds, which she really didn't mind but pretended to.

"Ok, Becca, I dare you to kiss Oliver," Johnny said. Becca and Oliver looked at each other. Sure, they had gone out but it hadn't worked out and they decided they were just friends. They gave each other a "It's just for the dare" look and leaned in. It was quick less-than-a-second kiss.

"There," Becca said. There was silence for a moment.

"It's your turn Becca," Lilly said.

"Really?" Everyone nodded. "Oh, hmm...let me think," She said. Thirty seconds later she looked up with a smirk on her face. "Miley," She said slowly. Miley looked at her, dreading what Becca had in mind. Why'd she have to declare that she wasn't scared and would pick dare everytime? Now she _had_ to accept Becca's dare.

"Yeah?" Miley said, her voice sound calm and nonchalant. Becca was unphased by this.

"I dare you to..." She streched the silence, building up tention until Miley grew impatient.

"Hurry up already!" Becca laughed.

"I dare you to, kiss...Lilly," Becca said. Miley shrugged and gave Lilly a quick peck on the cheek. Becca shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant, you have to kiss Lilly on the lips," She clarified. Miley's jaw dropped.

"Say what?" She asked, Southern accent flaring, "You want ME to kiss Lilly ON THE LIPS?!" Becca simply nodded. "But she's a GIRL! Incase you haven't noticed, I'm straight." Becca shrugged.

"It's either that or jumping into the pool naked," Becca said.

"But it's freezing outside, hello, it's December right now!" Miley said.

"Well then do the other thing," Becca responded. Miley looked at loss for words. She looked at Lilly who was looking at her. Lilly looked extremly shocked.

"But...but..." Lilly stuttered to Becca. Everyone was looking at the two girls, wondering if they were actually going to do it.

"C'mon, everyone's waiting," Becca said. Miley and Lilly looked at each other. Their eyes said everything, as if in silent communication.

_Do we do it?_

_I think we have to._

_Really?_

_Yes, it'll be really quick, I promise._ They gave one last pleading look at Becca which wasn't answered. Miley bit her lip, sighed, and started to lean in. "Wait," Becca said. Miley silently thanked God, thinking Becca was going to call off the dare. She was wrong. "You two have to kiss for five seconds." Miley shut her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She growled. One look at Becca told her there was no getting out of it. Miley turned to Lilly again. Both girls looked reluctant to do it. They both gave each other a small nod and leaned in. The moment their lips touched it was like a explosion of fireworks. Both girls felts sparks flying, like fireworks at Disneyland. Feelings that they didn't know were there came surging forward and made themselves know. However, it was only to be for five seconds and they soon had to pull apart. Miley pulled back rather aburptly, surprised at the feeling she had experienced. Lilly looked the same way. They both could only think one thing.

_Wow..._

But everyone was still watching them so Miley turned to Becca. "T-there's your dare," She said, her voice wavering slightly. Everone looked shocked that she had actually done it.

"Right..." Becca said slowly and soon the "party" was started again but Miley and Lilly were somewhere else, figurativly. Both were thinking about that kiss, a simple dare kiss that had caused a mountian of mixed emotions to come casading down upon them. The result: confusion and curiosity. They both were wondering, was it just a spur of the moment thing or was there something more that was not detecable in the short 5 second kiss? Miley and Lilly felt that they needed to find out.

Soon it was late and Miley got a call from her dad telling her he was waiting outside. Miley told Lilly and Oliver this. Lilly was going to spend the night and Miley's dad was giving Oliver a ride home. So they all say bye then piled into Mr. Stewart's car, with Oliver in the passenger seat and Miley and Lilly in the back. Soon they were parked in front of Oliver's house. "Bye guys, bye Mr. S, thanks for the ride home," Oliver said as he got out and closed the car door behind him.

The 10 mintue drive from Oliver's house to Miley's seemed to strech on for much longer than that. Miley and Lilly were suddenly feeling very awkward sitting next to each other yet at the same time they felt...glad to be sitting so close to each other. During the drive both girls were thinking still. Lilly felt like she really did have feelings for Miley, and Miley was thinking the same thing about Lilly. Lilly stole a quick glance at Miley. Funny how she never really noticed just how beautiful Miley really was. Lilly looked away quickly befroe she was caught staring.

But wasn't she straight? Did having a very sudden crush on Miley mean she wasn't straight? It's just one girl but it's still a girl. Lilly didn't know. She wasn't even sure about her feelings for Miley but the more she thought about it and Miley the more sure she was about it. One thing she really wanted to do was kiss Miley again. It was possibly the best kiss of her life and it had just felt so...so..._right_ when their lips had touched. Lilly looked out of the window and sighed wistfully. She suddenly caught herself feeling like she needed Miley. She looked at Miley again.

When they got home the two girls raced upstairs to Miley's room. Miley closed the door behind her and turned around. Lilly was standing there and looking at her. She looked like she was trying to find the right words to say. "Miles, um, I...did, uh," She stuttered. Miley tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?" She said confused. _Lilly looks so cute when she's confused...wait, what?!_ Miley thought. Lilly still looked at a loss for words. She bit her lip and looked down. Miley had to bite her own lip to stop from squealing at how cute Lilly looked. Lilly looked up again. Miley was about to ash her what was wrong when she was suddenly pushed up against the wall by Lilly. She didn't even have time to think before Lilly's lips were on her own. It was a breath taking kiss full of heated passion. Lilly had Miley pinned to the wall by her shoulders. Lilly was delighted when Miley kissed back.

Lilly ran her tounge over Miley's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Miley granted. Lilly slipped her tounge in and explored the inside of Miley mouth. They didn't pulled back until the need for oxygen was too great. Lilly took half a step back and stood looking at Miley. Both girls were breathing heavily. Neither knew what to say.

"W-wow, that was...great," Miley said. Lilly tilted her head to the side and did a strange half smirk half smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," Lilly said, still breathing slightly hard. Miley blushed lightly. "Aww...that looks so cute," Lilly said which caused Miley to blush more. Lilly laughed. "So...now what?"

"I-I don't know..." Miley answered. Lilly nodded with a look on her face that clearly said she didn't know either.

"Did...you feel something the first time? For the dare?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded.

"I felt it for the first time. You?" Miley asked.

"I guess I've always felt this way about you, I just never fully acknowledged it before," Lilly answered. Miley smiled more.

"But what does this mean? Like, a...relationship?" Miley asked.

"Only if you want to," Lilly said.

"Do you?" Miley shot back. Lilly nodded vigorously.

"Oh definitly," She answered.

"Good, 'cause I want to too." Lilly stepped closer again.

"Then it's settled," She said before kissing her new girlfriend again, this time with more passion and extreme joy thrown in by both.

**A/n:** Another oneshoty fic from moi. Sudden idea that just came to me and it kept bugging me until I got it written and posted. :P Please review.


End file.
